


Gingers Have More Fun

by Amberina



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: Cheryl's mind is an interesting place. Or: Cheryl gets off.





	

Cheryl's in bed. It's two a.m. and she is stressed, and she is horny. The worse her mood, the more she needs it, that ultimate catharsis -- but she starts slow. A climax is made by the journey, and Cheryl wants to go to space when orgasmic release finally arrives. 

So her fingers dance along her skin delicately. Her neck, her abdomen. She likes to tease herself at first. Soft touches, light and electrifying. Her navel, her inner thigh. Ticklish waves drift through her body.

Her brain drifts. _Archie blushes as Cheryl hikes her skirt and straddles him, her silk-clothed crotch pushing against Archie, his penis stiffening rapidly underneath the denim._ Her fingers brush every inch of her own skin. They're Archie's hands, Archie's fingers. Gentle in touch, rough in texture. A little more. Grasping. Squeezing.

_Archie grabs her behind and pulls her harder against him. Cheryl grinds her hips, gasping as Archie's lips find her neck. She throws her head back and lets out a low, animalistic moan._

_"Cheryl," Archie says -- no, that's not Archie's voice. And it's not Archie, it's not Archie at all. The ginger whispering her name before kissing her collarbone so softly, so lovely -- it's not going to be Archie. It will always be Jason._

Cheryl's hands are on her chest, rubbing through her shirt. She's braless, so she rubs the fabric of her shirt against her nipples, the friction hardening them quickly. She pulls at them rhythmically as the redhead in her mind pushes garments away to kiss her chest, alternating breasts. Flicking his tongue, soft and wet, against her nipple. Sucking it into his warm mouth. And then the other. Cheryl's breasts felt like they were directly tied to her clitoris, as it began to ache with desire.

_"Cheryl," Archie says and this time it is Archie. It's not only Archie, though. It's Archie and Jason and, Cheryl being too turned on for segue, suddenly they're both naked and before her, cocks hard and ready._

_"Kiss," Cheryl commands and, as this is her fantasy and she's pretty much in charge, they oblige. Jason and Archie meet, first their bodies and then their lips. They are tentative, almost shy, at first, but they quickly relax into the kiss, falling into each other's rhythm. Their erections pressed into each other’s thighs._

Cheryl's own crotch demands attention. Cheryl too obliges. She licks a finger -- it feels so good when it's nice and slippery -- then slides it between her labia. She circles her clit, swollen with excitement.

 _Jason reaches down and strokes Archie's cock. Archie immediately shivers and moans, his body bucking against Jason. Archie loves it when Jason touches him, and Cheryl loves that._ Archie begs for more and Cheryl's fingers pick up speed, pushing and rubbing, working her clit with enthusiasm. Her chest heaves and her heart races. She feels so womanly, so sexy, so close to the edge.

The scene shifts. _Jason is inside Cheryl. His cock, familiar and fulfilling, pushing into her, filling her._ Cheryl dips her finger into her vagina, hooking it inside and rubbing a few inches in. She's slick, and she's vibrating with pleasure. Small gasps escape her lips. 

_Then Jason is inside Archie. He grips him by the hips and pounds him, pushing him into the mattress. Furiously fucking the "aw shucks" out of him. Cheryl's spread before Archie, and he moans with his tongue against her clit. He gasps as he swirls, and teases. Cheryl pushes his head into her crotch. Jason slaps Archie's ass. Archie comes then, leaving a hot wet mess on the bed._ Cheryl's almost there. She's back to her clit, rubbing in a circular motion furiously. She feels that familiar climb. Oh god. _Archie's shuddering muscles send Jason over the edge and Cheryl, being a good and proper twin, comes too._ A rolling explosion of pleasure. That sweet, beautiful release. Cheryl rides her orgasm, shivering and gasping, twitching and oh-ing.

Eventually it subsides, and then it's just Cheryl in bed, with her post-orgasm tingle. The Archie and Jason of her fantasies cease to be. Her companions served their purpose, and she has no use for them any longer. 

Cheryl settles in for bed, for real this time. Now, finally, Cheryl can rest. Relaxed and content, she falls asleep quickly. She dreams of a better world, one where gingers are royalty and pretty redhead boys are always bi.


End file.
